


Start Quoting Shakespeare and We're Done [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Library, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Chocolate, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Librarian Castiel, Libraries, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean has the hots for a librarian named Cas, Cas may or may not have the hots for a mechanic named Dean, and Gabriel joins Sam in the peanut gallery in the hopes that he might just get to do a horizontal tango of his own. [podfic length 01:45:27]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Quoting Shakespeare and We're Done [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Start Quoting Shakespeare and We're Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244582) by [pyrebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrebi/pseuds/pyrebi). 



**Text** : [Start Quoting Shakespeare and We're Don](http://archiveofourown.org/works/244582)e

 **Author:** [pyrebi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrebi/pseuds/pyrebi)

 **Reader:** [Tenoko1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1)

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : Dean/Castiel

 **Tags** : Romantic Comedy, Misunderstanding, Banter, Libraries, Food, Ridiculousness, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Human

 **Length** : 01:45:27

 **NOTE** : Please remember to leave feedback on all fics and podfics. They take their creators a very long time to make.

 **Files:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/90716ohhnkzmzu7/Start_Quoting_Complete_mp3.zip) l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/02xcdqk4w80ptdu/SPN_Start_Quoting_Shakespeare_and_We're_Done.zip) **  
**


End file.
